Sunlight: Renesmee's Love Story
by WritingIsLife811
Summary: Renesmee is finally with Jacob... but will it last? Or are there more than one force out there disapproving of their romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I'd love to buy it though! ;)**

_**Sunlight: Renesmee's Love Story**_

_Renesmee POV_

_He is so beautiful_, I thought to myself. He was truly the most beautiful boy in the world. Not just because of how he looked, but who he is inside as well. Sure, he was an ass sometimes, but once I got past the walls he built up, I was able to see who he really was. I got to see his kind heart, and how he can make anyone laugh.

I have noticed more lately the small things about him. How he always helps everyone before himself, and when he smiles he has two little dimples. His eyes light up when he thinks of something brilliant or when something amazing happens to him… I can't imagine living without him.

And because I am his imprint, I am the reason for his existence. The reason he wakes up in the morning and why he still goes on.

The same motives are for me. I am nothing without Jacob Black.

But I cannot be with him. Not yet. He still thinks I am that little girl he watched grow up. The one who always thought of him as an amazing brother or a trustworthy best friend.

I have changed though. It's been so many years since I have stopped growing and am now at the permanent stage of my life. A teenager. An 18-year-old. I was stuck just like the rest of my family. And as long as Jacob chose to stay wolf, he would be, too.

I looked back up at Jacob and tried to hide a smile. I was so giddy whenever Jake was around. He was my sunlight and my warmth and without him I was cold and sad. Not fun.

"Do I have something on my face?" Jake asked as he noticed me staring at him. He wiped at his face trying to see if he had anything on it. I came back to reality and thought swiftly.

"Oh, um, right there," I said pointing to my right cheek. He quickly swiped at his cheek and I smiled.

"You got it," I told him.

"Thanks," He grinned a million dollar smile back at me and my heart skipped a beat. Jake looked back down at his homework and I sighed. _If only he knew_, I thought.

_Jacob POV_

I felt her eyes leave me and I traced mine back to her. She had most of her hair tucked behind her ears but a few strands fell to her face. Renesmee's eyebrows creased together and she bit her lip as she worked on a problem. I could watch her all day, doing anything. But of course I shouldn't. Nessie still only thought of me as a _best friend_, which, of course, pissed me off. I want her to be with me… no, I needed her to be with me. I am always praying that soon she will realize that we should be together.

I just wish that I could grab her face, look deeply into her beautiful, brown eyes, and say "I love you" and then kiss her enthusiastically. But I wouldn't. I couldn't. I don't want Renesmee getting angry with me and I especially don't want her father to rip me to shreds. He still isn't happy with my thoughts.

Almost every time I am around Renesmee, I just can't help but think about how beautiful she is and how much I wish I could just hold her in my arms and passionately kiss her. Edward always growled uncontrollably, and I chuckled to myself. Then I would glance at Nessie and she constantly had a perplexed look on her face.

"You okay there, special?" Nessie spoke up and brought me out of my flashback.

I laughed as I realized I must have looked pretty idiotic just staring into space like a moron. I slightly blushed then looked downward.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked.

I calmly looked back up at her and shrugged.

"Just got some stuff on my mind," I told her. Then she did something unexpecting.

Her eyes went wide as she straightened up and paid attention to me. "About what?"

I swallowed carefully. This was my chance. Did I really want to risk everything we had? Or would I rather just wait until she was ready? But maybe she was ready. Edward has been getting extra angry lately whenever I _thought_ about Nessie. Not in a "stop staring at my daughter or I'll kill you" look, but more like a "I can't believe they're going to be dating soon" growl!

I smiled. Renesmee smiled shyly back, and I took one deep breath.

"I… love…" My heart raced and Nessie's face lit up and she smiled her beautiful crooked grin.

"You," I let out. The next five seconds were the longest seconds of my life. It was unbearable.

One… Renesmee batted her eyelids and smiled even wider. Two… She bit her lip then took a deep breath. Three… I held my breath patiently. Four… She got up off the couch and ran over to me. Five… She kissed me.

I gasped as it happened. She kissed me! Renesmee kissed me! I tried to stay in control as my lips moved with her. She stopped standing and slowly sat onto my lap. My heart skipped a beat as she knotted both of her hands into my hair.

_Renesmee POV_

I finally did it. I finally kissed Jacob Black. And he loves me! Jacob Black loves me back!

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but I was finally with him. I kissed him passionately like they did in the movies and grabbed onto his hair obviously not letting go. Jake put one of his hands at the bend of my back and the other behind my neck. His cautious movements sent electric vibes through my body and it got even more intense. Our kiss seemed like it was going to last forever, that we could never stop. Jacob and I were one and I would never leave.

Unless there was one force out there that disapproved of everything. The one man who wanted me happy, but hoped this day would never come.

"What… the… hell."

I unwillingly broke our kiss to see my father, Edward Cullen, standing in the doorway with his fists balled up. His nostrils flared and I gasped.

This sucked.

**Let me know if you liked it! I love writing and I'd love to know what you thought! Tell me if you want MORE! I hope you do! :)**

**If you like it, I'll just write more with more detail to tell about this amazing undeniable romance between Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Only in my dreams ;)**

_Jacob POV_

I couldn't think. All I did was sit there. With Renesmee on my lap. Oh, crap, Renesmee is on my lap.

"Nessie," I whispered, "Get up."

"Yes, Renesmee, that would be a very wise idea. Please get off the werewolf's lap," Edward all but hissed at us.

Yet Renesmee's legs didn't move. She didn't move an inch. The only movement she made since Edward walked in was crossing her arms. That girl was damn stubborn.

"Daddy," she said in a cute, little voice, "Jacob is _mine_. Now why don't we settle this like adults?"

Edward cocked his head at her. She befuddled him and… it was pretty sexy. He hissed once again and I chuckled under my breathe.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good suggestion," He replied.

"It's a _perfect _suggestion and you know that. All we need to do is decide what terms I'll be living on. As in when I can see Jacob and what I am allowed to do with him."

Edward and I both stiffened when she said that last part. Then I smiled.

"Fine. We'll take this up as adults. How about we take a vote on if you two should be together?" Edward smiled at this. Of course, if we took a vote we would lose, unless we included the pack in the decision. They would be on Nessie and my side.

"Okay, never mind no voting," Edward said under his breath.

"How about a third party?" Renesmee asked.

"But who?" I asked.

Renesmee then smiled and Edward joined her.

"He's perfect," Edward agreed.

"Who?" I asked again. It was frustrating not being able to read minds.

_Renesmee POV_

"All rise to hail your honorable judge… me!" Emmett shouted as he walked into the room. We all rolled our eyes when we saw him wearing a black robe and a 17th century wig.

"Wow," We all whispered.

"What? I need to look the part, too!" He grinned one of his biggest smiles, and I couldn't help but smile, too. No matter how stupid or immature something that he did was, it always made me laugh.

"Alright, so what's the issue here?" He asked once he sat down.

"Well," I started out, "Jake and I are ready to be a couple. I love him, and he loves me. And because he imprinted on me, and that we are soul mates, there is no reason to doubt our faithful commitment to each other. On the other hand, my so-called _father _believes I am not a real woman yet--"

"Yes, I do! Nessie, your twisting my words!" Edward shouted.

"Excuse me! It's Renesmee's turn to talk. Please, order in the court!" Emmett bellowed around the room.

"Anyway," I glared at my rude father, "I believe that it is my decision. It's not anyone's business about Jake and my relationship until it gets to certain matters."

Emmett smiled, "Like what?"

"Don't make me say it, Emmett."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you meant by certain matters. Please explain it to the court."

I sighed, "As in issues about sex. For example, birth control and honestly, their opinion _does_ matter for that." I could feel my cheeks getting kind of hot when I said the word "sex". It's not a comfortable subject for me to talk about. Of course, I'm not ready, or maybe I am. But actually I doubt I am… I think.

Emmett laughed, "Well, thank you, Ms. Cullen, for your opinion and where you stand on this… matter." He laughed again. "Alright, Edward, your turn. Woo me."

"Well…" Edward started.

"Okay, thank you for your time!" Emmett said.

"Excuse me?" Edward hissed.

"Edward, you _bribed_ me earlier. Bribed! I couldn't believe my eyes, man. But, I must say, this is pretty stupid. I only agreed to doing this court thing because I wanted to wear my new wig--"

"Wait, you had that wig _before_ we started this?" Jacob butted in. We all then started to laugh hysterically.

"Order! Order in the court, damn it! As I was saying, Edward, you have no choice. Renesmee is going to date Jacob and sneak behind your back no matter what. They are soul mates, idiot. You can't keep them from each other. Now you can either accept this, or live miserably. Your choice, Sir Loser."

Edward sighed, and I knew we won the fight. Jacob was officially mine!

**Author's Note: What'd you think of the little Emmett scene? I thought I'd add some humor in this story. :) Anyway, if it's stupid, sorry. :( just continue on with the story!**

_Jacob POV_

I had no control over myself anymore. Now that I was with Renesmee, I couldn't help but look at her _constantly_.

We were currently in our favorite tree. It had a nice, thick branch where we could just curl up next to each other. I would be leaning against the tree trunk, and Nessie would be leaning against me. Every time she turned around to look into my eyes, it reminded me of the first time we kissed…

***

"I _love _it up here! How did you find this tree?" Nessie asked me as she started to climb up it. It was a year after Renesmee was finally done growing and was stuck a teenager forever.

And now that it sort of felt right, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted her. Badly.

Since I've been having impure thoughts about Renesmee, I decided to start taking her places away from Edward so he wouldn't be able to read my mind. Hey, it may not seem like it, but I'm a genius.

"I was running one day and I just saw it," I said answering Nessie's question.

"Well, it's perfect! It's so beautiful up here!"

_So are you_, I thought to myself. I noticed Renesmee was trying to not look at me, which made me think she liked me back. She looked at me and then bit her lip. I wanted to know what she was thinking, so I slowly grabbed her hand and pulled it up to my cheek.

Immediately I saw a picture of us watching the sunset, just like we were, in a tree. I then leaned over to kiss her.

I pulled Nessie's hand away from my face and she looked ashamed, or embarrassed. I couldn't really tell the difference. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

Her eyes were such a deep brown that always had a tint of gold in it. They were so beautiful. I pulled her close to me and I watched her hold her breath.

Then we kissed. It was unbelievable, it was magical… it was everything I couldn't imagine. It was Renesmee.

After we parted, all we did was talk for a bit about it. We finally decided that we wouldn't do anything about it yet. But now… _yet_ is here. And I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

***

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Renesmee ask. It brought me back to the present and I turned to her.

"Our first kiss," I whispered into her ear. I watched her get goose bumps as I said it.

"Ah, what a great moment," She said reminiscing with me. "Too bad we didn't start dating then."

"Nothing wrong with waiting until you were ready. The only thing that's important is that we're together."

She smiled. And I knew we were thinking the same thing.

_Together, forever._

**Let me know what you thought! REVIEWS PLEASE! Or else I'm gonna think no one likes it and I'll probably stop posting! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I'll just have to keep dreaming ;)**

**This chapter will be kinda short, but ooohhh it's good! :)**

_Renesmee POV_

I woke up with a cool breeze to my face, even though my back and neck was very sweaty. It took me a few minutes until I realized that Jacob had his arms wrapped around me. I was about to pull away from him until I realized we were still up in our tree.

"Jake, Jake! Wake up!"

As I yelled, Jacob got startled and flew up into a defensive stance. I fell off his lap and started falling from the tree. I quickly put my feet first and landed gracefully on the ground.

One of the perks to being half-vampire.

"What was that? A wolf instinct?" I asked him, sort of angry.

He looked away from me as redness rushed to his cheeks. A few seconds later he jumped down and wrapped in his arms.

He looked into my eyes like he always did. Butterflies swirled around in my stomach, and I started to get dizzy, like usual. He then got closer and kissed me once again.

His lips warmed mine and his hot breath seeped into my mouth, tingling my senses.

"I'm sorry for making you fall out of the tree, darling. Are ready to head home?" He asked and kept me close to his chest. I could hear the soft beats of his heart. It was the most lovely sound in the world

"Yeah, sure," I sighed. I decided to reach into my pocket to check the time. I took out my phone and read the little digital clock. 1:24 a.m. "_Crap_! Daddy's going to be so pissed!"

Jake took the phone out of my hand and looked at the time. His eyes went wide as he grabbed my hand and we sprinted home.

_Jacob POV_

I tried being as quiet as I could while holding onto Renesmee's hand. We were trying to be as sneaky as possible when we tip-toed onto her property. I walked up to the door and, oh, so slowly, twisted the knob. Renesmee walked inside and I followed.

"Hello?" Renesmee whispered. No answer. I watched her walk over to the light switch and turn on the lights.

No one was home.

"That's weird," I said.

"Yeah, just a little. Where do you think my mom and dad are?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the kitchen table. There was a note on it.

_Nessie,_

_Your father and I went on a little trip. We'll be back probably in about two days. Be careful. I love you._

_Mom (and Dad)_

_P.S. Jacob, if you're reading this, go home._

I couldn't help but laugh at that last part. Nessie laughed with me after she read the note.

"You really going to follow the rules?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "If I don't start disobeying, they're never going to respect me." She smiled a million dollar smile that I just couldn't refuse.

I grabbed her cheeks with both my hands and looked into her beautiful eyes. I saw pain, happiness, anger, but most of all, love.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," I told her back. Then I crushed her lips to mine and we stayed like this for awhile. After about two minutes, I pressed her body against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I could feel an electric current running through my body, and there was so much going through my mind. _What's happening? Is she going to stop me? We've been dating for about two months… She's probably ready, right? _

Renesmee unwrapped her legs from my waist but kept my lips to hers. She started to walk upstairs, but never let me let go of her. She pulled me up to her room, intertwining her fingers with mine. Nessie laid back on her bed and pulled me on top of her and started to kiss me again.

"Renesmee," I tried whispering between each little kiss.

She paused and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Are… um, are you sure?" I asked her carefully. I wasn't sure if she just wanted to make out, and then stop. But it couldn't hurt to ask her.

"Completely. I love you, Jacob, and I want all of you," She whispered back to me. I stared into her eyes again, held by her gaze. I pushed the hair that was in her face out of the way, and then began to kiss her again.

"I love you, beautiful," I smiled and then pressed my lips to hers again.

She pulled off my shirt and then I followed by ripping off her own. Then we just went into the night together…

**What'd you think? REVIEW! More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! But if only, right? ;)**

**This chapter is kind of all about talking about Nessie and Jake… doing it. Haha if you're uncomfortable with that topic, just go ahead and skip this chapter and I'll fill you in at the beginning of the next chapter. **

_Renesmee POV_

The sun streamed in through my window, and I could feel heat flowing through out my body. The left half of my body was burning up since Jacob was against it.

I started to think about last night. I don't regret anything, I don't wish I would of waited… I'm happy. I was one with Jacob last night and it was one of the best nights of my life. No, it was _thee_ best night of my life.

I looked at Jacob peacefully sleeping. He looked like a child when he slept, and I loved it. I loved him. Every single bit of him of every single day. _How lucky was I to have a guy like Jacob imprint on me? _I thought to myself. Jacob let out a deep breath and it made me smile. I'm not sure why, but any movement he makes reminds me of _something _that we've done together.

Jake's eyes opened and closed many times before they adjusted to the scenery. He looked at me and I smiled. He grinned back at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Good morning," He said softly.

"No, _great_ morning," I chuckled.

Jake laughed. "Wonderful morning. I should sleepover more often, shouldn't I?"

"Every night."

"Sounds like a fun plan to me."

I kissed him this time and then jumped out of my bed.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving," He replied.

I walked into my closet to grab a lime green tank top and black short-shorts. I smiled at Jacob before I ran downstairs to cook us up something. I kept my smile until I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner. There were two vampires sitting at the table with faces hard to describe.

"Um, hey," I said to Alice and Jasper. They kept a straight face and didn't reply. "What's up?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"I thought your mother gave you the sex talk," Alice asked.

When she said that, a shiver ran down my spine as I recalled the day my mom gave me the oh, so famous Talk.

***

"Renesmee, will you come downstairs?" My mother called from the kitchen.

It was going to be my 8th date with Jacob and I wasn't sure what to wear. I moaned when my mom decided to talk to me and give me even less time to get dressed.

"Yeah, mom?" I said as I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"We… need to talk," She said.

"About what?" I asked completely clueless.

"Well, you and Jake are getting pretty serious. And don't get me wrong, I love having you two together, but there are certain issues we need to discuss."

"Okay."

"I've decided to get you a prescription for birth control."

"Ah, mom," I moaned.

"You need to be prepared. You may tell me _now _that you aren't going to have sex any time soon, but what if you get caught up in the moment? I just want you to be all set."

"So, you aren't telling me to _not_ have sex?"

"Honey, it's your body. Your choice. I would honestly rather have you wait until you are married, but it's your decision."

"Um, thanks, mom," I uncomfortably said.

"Oh, and by the way, your dad is going to give you the 'if you have sex, you'll die' speech when you get home," She chuckled. I whined yet again.

***

"Yes, she did," I answered Alice's question.

"So, what, you decided to have sex anyway?" She just about yelled.

"How'd you know I did?" It was a pretty stupid question to ask, but I just wanted to know.

"Renesmee, I can sense your damn _feelings_. The cottage isn't that far from the main house," Jasper whispered.

"Oh."

"Nessie! What were you thinking?" Alice asked.

"I'm in love, Alice. And I was ready."

As soon as I finished my statement Jacob trudged down the stairs in boxers. Yippee, he's helping _so_ much.

"Nessie, I was just thinking--" He immediately stopped his statement when he noticed Alice and Jasper at the table.

"Hello, mutt," Alice hissed.

"Hey, shortie. How's it going?" He tried to say as casually as possible.

"How _dare _you take advantage of my niece?!"

"Hey! If anyone took advantage of anyone, she took advantage of me!"

"Um, thanks for basically feeding me to the vampires! You are such a wimp!" I joked with him.

"They love you, Nessie, you can live through this," He whispered.

"So you think," I whispered back.

Just then Emmett walked in through the door.

"Hey, the TV isn't working so I decided to watch the game down here. Hey, Jake. Why are you in boxers? Did you spend the night?" He said. We all just stood there silently, letting Emmett catch up to us. "Oh," He started, "You _deflowered _my _niece_? I'd say way to go, but come on, man, she's my niece!"

Emmett then walked up to me and whispered into my ear, "Nessie, so was it good? Come on, tell your Uncle Em."

"Emmett!" All four us shouted at him.

"Sorry! Is it so wrong to be curious?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes, it is, Emmett!" Alice began, "Ugh, Renesmee, I just can't believe this."

"Really? Or are you just saying all this for my mom and dad?" I asked.

"Well…" She sighed, "For them."

"Exactly. So I came down here to make some breakfast because I am _starving_."

I turned away from them and walked over to the cupboard to grab two bowls and then two spoons. I opened the refrigerator to grab the milk and turned around to Jake.

"Fruit Loops or Trix?" I asked him.

"What? No Frosted Flakes? Damn it, I thought your mom went to the store," He pouted.

I shrugged, "I guess not. Sorry."

"Fine, Fruit Loops then."

I smiled and grabbed both the boxes of cereal out of the cupboard.

"So when you going to tell Edward?" Emmett asked from the couch.

I dropped everything and they shattered to the ground.

_Oh, crap._

**Hehe (: what'd you think? **

**So if you love Twilight and especially love werewolves, I think you should check out Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater! It's a really good book and there is gonna be a sequel! AHH! I'm so excited! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**So if you decided to skip the last chapter, all that really happened was Alice talked to Nessie about how her and Jake had sex. Emmett was an idiot, and now Nessie has to tell Edward. :O**

_Jacob POV_

"You hungry? I could run up to McDonald's or something and just come back later," I said, trying to find an excuse to leave. Renesmee and I were sitting on the couch waiting for her parents to come home… who were also vampires. And if they really wanted to, they could just bite me.

And kill me. And frankly, I wouldn't blame them if they really wanted to. I mean, seriously, I made love with their daughter. I'd kill the kid who did that to my daughter in a second… wait, _daughter_? I don't have a daughter!

"No, stay. Or else," Nessie threatened and interrupted my thoughts.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know."

I've never been scared of Nessie, but I couldn't help but shiver at this very moment.

Just then, the door knob twisted and both our heads snapped towards that direction. My heart beat faster, and faster. I started to breathe even heavier than before and Renesmee squeezed my hand. Here we go.

"Hey, kids!" Bella said cheerfully as she entered the little cottage. "How was your weekend? Nessie, your dad and I had an amazing time. We got you a new pair of jeans, too!"

"Oh, wow…um, thanks, mom…" Nessie said as calm as possible.

"What's wrong, Ness?" Edward asked as he walked over to where we were sitting.

"Um, daddy, you know I love you… and I'd never want to hurt you… and you're the greatest dad in the world…" Nessie said as she went on and on.

"Honey, what are you trying to tell me?" Edward asked.

"We had sex!" I blurted out uncontrollably.

Two pairs of golden eyes burned into me, while another pair of brown eyes just looked questionably at me.

"You were beating around the bush and well we were at the point of no return so don't give me that look, Ness." I told her.

"Excuse me." Bella said from the kitchen. Her hand was holding onto the table and I was pretty sure she was about to break off a piece.

The only think Edward could do was hiss at us.

"Guys, I love Nessie, and you know that. And if she didn't want to she would have stopped us and I would have listened. And… I have no idea what else to say. My mind goes blank when you just constantly stare at me with your beady, little eyes!"

Yet they continued to glare.

I had no idea what to do. Nessie got up off the couch and walked over to where Bella was sitting. It's crazy how much they look alike and yet how much they don't.

They both have long, curly hair, but Nessie's hair has red in it. Bella and her have the same high cheek bones but their noses are completely different. But most of all… Renesmee is way more beautiful. Well, no offense to Bella or anything.

"Mommy, you told me I could," Renesmee's innocent voice said carefully.

Then Edward stormed over to where they were seated and I thought he was about to have a heart attack. "WHAT?!" He screamed.

Bella lowered her head away from Edward's glare and spoke softly, "Well, it's her body. Renesmee can do whatever she damn well pleases with it. I told her I'd honestly rather have her wait, but it's her choice, Edward."

"She is our _daughter_, Bella!"

"Yeah, and she'll always be our daughter! She's just growing up, honey. We need to deal with it."

_Renesmee POV_

"Where have you been lately? How come you just skipped school on Thursday and Friday?" Meghan asked me as I got out of the passenger seat and as Jake got out of the driver's side.

Meghan Carlton has been my best friend since freshman year. She has beautiful, short blonde hair and green eyes. She's about my height and has a million things in common with me. One being that we are both in love with werewolves. Seth imprinted on her sophomore year.

***

"Why are we going on a double date? You two aren't even dating, I don't even know this girl, and I told you that I don't want to date!" Seth kept shouting from the backseat. I rolled my eyes and Jacob sighed as he had to explain _again_.

"Well, we think you two would look great together. Seth, trust me, she is like the girl version of you."

"So? I don't want to start dating some girl and then end up imprinting on someone else and breaking her heart! Don't you remember what happened to Leah?" Seth yelled. He knew well what it was like to get your heart broken when everything was going well since Leah was his sister. Jake knows, too, because they can read each other's thoughts and so he told me all about it.

"Seth, hun, it's not even a real date. Meghan just thinks we're all hanging out anyway." I told him as we pulled up to her house. I stared out the window and saw Meghan come out the door.

"Well," Seth started, "I still think it's not fair because… oh." He all of a sudden stopped.

I turned around to look at Seth and his eyes were glued on Meghan. She bounced down the steps and towards the car and slid in the backseat. Seth was still speechless.

"Oh, shit." Jake muttered under his breath. I looked over and he was in awe.

"What?" I asked.

Then Jake looked over at me and mouthed "imprinted." And my mouth fell wide open.

***

So Meghan knows everything about me. Even about me being a half-vampire. I loved having a best girlfriend who wasn't related to me and I could talk about _everything_ with.

"I'll tell you in a bit," I whispered low enough so hopefully Jake wouldn't hear. He then came around the car and put his arm around me and smiled. I grinned back.

We started to walk to the school and talked a little. Once Jake left for his class and Meghan and I went to our first hour, I spilled.

"Jake and I had sex Thursday night," I whispered so no one could hear.

Her jaw dropped and whispered, "What'd your dad say?"

"He went crazy. I was ready to attack him if he even moved an inch!"

"Oh, wow!"

"Yeah."

"Well… what was it like?" She blushed a bit when she asked.

"Magical, and wonderful… it was amazing."

"Did it… did it hurt?"

"A little."

"Oh," She whispered. Then we started to laugh at our uncomfortable situation.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Do you like the character Meghan? Let me know! And yeah, Seth finally imprinted :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_Jacob's POV_

After school ended, Nessie, Meghan and I went to go pick up Seth so we could all hang out. The whole drive over to his house, Meghan was being so quiet. Which was really odd for her.

Renesmee tried talking to her a few times, but she cut her responses short so a conversation couldn't continue.

We showed up at Seth's house a few minutes later and walked into it.

"Hey, babe! Hey, Jake and Ness. What's up?" Seth said as he ran downstairs. Meghan walked over to him and kissed his lips lightly.

"Hey, sweetie. You should really join school again. It's so boring without you," Meghan told him.

"Awe, I will when the semester ends, okay?" She smiled when he said that.

Nessie and I walked into his living room and switched on the TV. Meghan and Seth joined us a little bit later.

"Hey, Renesmee, can I talk to you?" Meghan asked. Nessie nodded her head and they left the room.

"What's it about?" I asked Seth.

"I don't know. We were just talking about how great our relationship was and then she quickly left and walked in here."

I raised an eyebrow at him questionably. What did she need to talk to Nessie about?

_Renesmee POV_

"Okay, what's up?" I asked as I sat back on Seth's bed. Meghan closed the door and came over to sit by me.

"I want to spend forever with Seth," She said quietly.

"And so do I with Jake." I told her.

"Yeah, but you can."

"Huh?"

"You and Jake are going to be stuck at this age forever. I am going to grow old and die."

"Well, Seth can grow old with you." I told her.

"But then we won't live forever."

"Meghan, what are you getting at?"

She sighed, "I want to become a vampire."

"You do realize werewolves and vampires are enemies, right?"

"Well, yeah, but we're in love, and it's the only way we can be together forever. Plus, how cool would it be if we could be best friends forever and being literal!"

I laughed. "Yeah, we wouldn't just be saying it, huh?"

"Exactly. So, _please_, Renesmee, you don't realize how much I want this."

"Well, hun, I'd love to help you, but I'm not venomous."

"What?"

"I can't change you. You'd have to talk to someone in my family."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real. I bet Carlisle would do it. Do you want to go talk to him soon?"

"Can we go now?"

"I guess."

Meghan grabbed my arm and raced out of the room with me stumbling along.

_Jacob POV_

"Where are you girls going?" I shouted as Seth and I watched Renesmee and Meghan run out of the house.

"Come to my house in twenty!" Nessie shouted back at me. I turned to Seth and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want to do until then?" He asked.

"Let's go visit Embry and Quil." I haven't seen either of them for a few weeks. About a month ago, Embry finally imprinted on a girl he met at the beach, so we all started hanging out with our imprints even more.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't seen Claire in awhile," Seth said. I always forgot that Claire was related to him. Seth's cousin, Emily, is their aunt, so I don't exactly know how to break that down.

We left Seth's house and drove over to Embry and Quil's. They are always over at their house because Embry's imprint, Lacy, is fourteen while Claire is 15, so they are basically best friends. We then pulled up to their house after a few minutes of silence and Claire came outside to greet us.

"Hey, Seth! Hi, Jake! How are you guys?" She asked as she gave Seth a hug.

"Really great," I told her as she gave me a hug also.

"That's good! Do you guys want to come inside? We're making cookies."

Seth and I followed Claire into the house and I was immediately overwhelmed by the aroma of chocolate.

"Hey, Jake, can I talk to you?" Claire asked once Seth raced into the kitchen.

"Sure. What's up?" I told her.

"Well, I sort of like Quil, but I doubt he'd ever like me because he's so much older than me."

Wait, Quil hasn't told Claire that he imprinted on her?

"Um, sweetie, don't worry about it. I'm sure when you get a little older things will change more."

"What do you mean?"

"Just explore your feelings for a bit. And if you feel like you really do like him, then go ahead and tell Quil."

"Okay. Thanks, Jake."

"Anytime."

We walked back into the kitchen and I stood by Quil.

"You know, Claire is started to like you." I told him.

His eyes bugged out of his head and he looked at me, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I think you should finally tell her about how you imprinted on her."

"Okay. I will later."

_Renesmee POV_

"So… will you do it?" Meghan asked Carlisle. She had just finished explaining how she wished her and Seth could be together forever. Carlisle continued to try and change her mind, but Meghan wanted nothing else. Carlisle sighed. He couldn't come with anymore reasons for her to not do it, but she contradicted each situation.

Meghan's mother died when she was nine years old. After that, her father went into depression and eventually left her at twelve years. She then went to live with her grandma but she died when Meghan turned fifteen, and she's been living alone since.

It's a really hard subject for Meghan to talk about, but it's gotten better since she met Seth. And now, she explained her whole story to Carlisle, telling him the only person she wants to be with is going to live forever, and she wants to, too.

"Yes. But not now. It's your senior year of high school, so can't you wait a few more months?" Carlisle replied. Meghan's face beamed when he said the magic words.

"Oh! Of course! Thank you!" She shouted and then ran over to hug Carlisle.

I watched how big her smile got, and the way Meghan's face lit up. She was truly going to be happy now. And, I, her best friend, would be able to live forever with her.

Meghan turned around and hugged me and held onto her as tight as I could.

"Ow," I whispered. Meghan and Carlisle's eyes traced over to me as I held onto my side.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. He was all of a sudden standing right next to me.

"Yeah, fine. Probably just cramps." I said almost silently.

**What'd you think of getting Embry and Quil back? I love them hehe. Ooohhh what's wrong with Nessie? :O**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It'll keep me writing **_**and**_** it makes my day! (kinda sad, I know haha)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Btw, I don't remember reading anything about the imprint cancelling out if the imprinted became a vampire… but, like I commented, this is **_**my**_** story! Haha at least it's not something completely crazy and random!**

_Renesmee POV_

"Renesmee, will you please let me examine you?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I'm _fine_," I was trying so hard to convince him.

"Nessie, baby, come on. Just let him," Jake said. He got to the house about five minutes ago and he's on Carlisle's side because he's _too_ worried about me.

"Jake, I love you and all, but I'm perfectly fine. Cramps happen every month," I told him. He flinched when I mentioned the _every month_ part.

"Renesmee, please. Why are you so against it?" Carlisle spoke softly.

"I don't like being _examined_. It makes me feel… violated. And like an experiment or something."

"Darling, I just need to know if anything's wrong."

"But nothing is wrong!"

"Renesmee, please."

"No."

"It's just in case!"

"Please, just leave me alone, okay?" I said and started to storm out of the room. I ran down the wooden staircase and brushed past everyone in the living room as they yelled to me.

"Renesmee!"

"Honey, stop!"

"What's wrong?"

I kept running and didn't turn back. Why won't they just realize that I'm perfectly fine? There's absolutely nothing wrong with me. The only thing that's going on is I'm about to start my period. And they _know_ this because as awkward as it sounds, they always smell the blood. So duh. They should be expecting it, right? Why make a big deal out of nothing?

I kept walking and finally made it to the woods.

_Ow!_ Ugh, pain like this has never happened before! What is wrong with me?

"Nessie! Babe, are you okay?!" I could hear Jacob's voice behind me as I fell to the ground.

"Ugh, Jake, you obviously have never been around this time of the month," I told him.

"Well, are you sure you're okay?"

"It hurts like hell but it always does."

"Come on. We'll go to my house, it's closer."

Jake picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then started running full speed to his house. I put my head next to his chest so I could hear the beatings of his heart. It was calming and just pieces me together. I could feel Jake slowing down and then him pause, open a door, and then a burst of warmth come at my face.

Jacob lived home alone ever since his father, Billy, moved in with Seth's mom, Sue. Billy and her became a lot closer ever since her husband and Seth's dad, Harry, died. I wasn't there, but I can tell it's painful for any of the pack members to talk about.

I've been really scared lately, though. Billy is getting really old, and if he dies, I don't know how I'd be able to comfort Jake. It's going to be so hard for him.

"Well, here we go," He said setting me down on his bed. I curled up in his blanket and motioned for him to join me.

"Hold me," I whispered to him. He laid down next to me and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"I love you," He said into my ear. His cool breathe filled my ear and I could slightly smell the mint on it.

"I love you, too." I reached up to kiss his lips lightly. It held, and Jake wrapped his arms around my neck. I reacted by putting my hands in his hair.

Our kiss became more, and then before I knew it we were making out. I slowly moved my body closer to him until I was on top of Jacob. I could feel his hands move down my body and to the bottom of my shirt. He slowly lifted it up, as if to see if it was okay with me. I let him, and we just continued on into the night…

_Jacob POV_

"Hey, Bella. After I found Nessie in the woods I brought her to my house and she just passed out," I told her. I watched as Renesmee slept in my arms, her bare skin touching mine.

"Oh, yeah, it's okay. As long as she's safe, right?" She replied. I could hear a sigh of relief.

"Alright. I'll be sure to get her to school in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jake."

"Night, Bella."

I hung up the phone, and felt sort of bad about lying to Bella. Nessie didn't exactly _pass out_ right away…

"Morning, baby." Nessie mumbled as she sat up.

I chuckled. "It's still night."

"Oh," She yawned, "I thought I slept longer."

"Nope," I said as I put my arm around her. She cuddled up next to me then froze. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

Renesmee then shot up out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom. I quickly followed her to barely catch her hair as she began throwing up into the toilet.

"You can go," Nessie said in between gags.

"Hell no. I'm always going to be here for you, babe."

"But this is _embarrassing_."

"It's part of life. No worries, I'm sure you'll get to see me throw up sometime soon," I joked.

"That's not funny, Jake. I won't have to hold your hair back."

"Come on, love, I'm not leaving."

She then sat up so her back was against the wall and I sat down to join her. I quickly grabbed the Kleenex box and handed it to her.

"Thanks," She said as she started to wipe her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want Carlisle to check you out?" I asked her.

"_Yes._ For the _last_ time, I'm _fine_." She hissed. It threw me back a bit, but I obeyed. If she didn't want to, I wasn't going to make her.

Renesmee got up to brush her teeth and I sat where I was. I watched her through the mirror and she didn't realize I was looking at her until she was almost done.

"I love you, Jacob. Now stop worrying. Everything is fine, okay?" She spoke softly. She then smiled and I knew she was being sincere.

"I love you, too."

_Renesmee POV_

I knew he believed me when I pulled on the smile…

Even though I was truly lying.

**:) What'd you think? REVIEW! More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_Renesmee POV_

I pulled up in front of Meghan's house and watched her close the door behind her. She skipped down the steps and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"So, where we going?" She asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"Port Angeles," I told her.

"For?"

"Lunch," I told her.

"Yum!"

I started to drive and it was so hard to keep casual small talk going with Meghan. I just wanted to dive right in and tell her, but I… I don't know. I didn't want it to be awkward or something the rest of the way down to Port Angeles.

"You seem distant," She said when we just entered the town.

"Oh, I do? Sorry," I told her.

"What's wrong?" It actually wasn't much of a question. More like a statement saying _tell me now or I will drag it out of you_.

"Well, um, we need to make a stop before we get something to eat, okay?"

"What?"

"Just be patient. I need you to get it for me."

"But what is it?"

I was too chicken to say it out loud. Or too embarrassed. I couldn't decide. I decided to grab a pen and notepad out of my purse and wrote it down. I ripped it off and handed the paper to Meghan.

"_What? Why?_" She was shocked.

"I… I need to make sure. Please get it for me."

_Jacob POV_

"Hey, is Renesmee here?" I asked as I walked into the little cottage.

Edward and Bella were at the table with Alice playing cards. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching something on TV. And then I noticed Seth lying on the staircase.

"Seth, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I called Meghan but she wasn't home. So I thought she might be here, but she wasn't so I just stayed."

"Oh. Edward, do you know where they are?"

"Why would I tell you?" He asked, "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter anymore. These last few weeks she's been acting _very_ strange. And it all happened after _you_ happened to--"

"They went to Port Angeles," Bella interrupted Edward's rant. I sent her a thank you look. She just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Seth asked suddenly interested.

Bella shrugged. "You never asked."

"I did, too!"

"No, you just asked if she was here. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like going into details if I don't have to," Bella said as she picked at her cards.

Seth growled. "Just because your heart stopped beating doesn't mean you need to be heartless, Bella."

Bella laughed a melodic laugh, and everyone soon followed, even Seth.

"Oh, man, mutt. You _literally_ smell like wet dog!" Rosalie hissed from the couch.

"Hey, Rose, you found a mirror that doesn't break yet?"

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

"I might," Seth joked.

"Awe, sweetie, I'd love to try and see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass," I replied to Rosalie.

"Burn!" Emmett shouted. Rosalie glared at him and he shriveled into the couch.

"I am going to buy you a muzzle," She hissed one last time and then stormed out of the house with Emmett on her tail.

I chuckled.

"Do you always have to pick a fight?" Alice asked.

I walked over to her and leaned my elbow on her head, obviously pissing her off. "'Course I do, shortie."

I sighed. I wish Renesmee would come home soon.

_Renesmee POV_

"I can't believe it." I whispered as we started driving back to Forks.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Jake and you are forever, he's going to be there for you!" Meghan tried to reassure me.

"No, he's not!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my dad is going to _kill_ him!"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sure your dad can be understanding about this."

"Meghan, no he can't," I shouted, "Especially now! Come on, I--"

Meghan then screamed as something crashed against the windshield. I pressed on the brake as hard as I could and then my car finally came to a stop. I tried closing my eyes but they were glued to the figure on top of my car.

It wasn't an animal, or some object. It was a human.

Then the head turned to look straight at me with it's dangerous, red eyes.

_Jacob POV_

"Hello?" Seth said casually into his phone. We all knew it was Meghan because she had a special ring tone on his phone. Some stupid love song that everyone hated, but it was _their_ song, so we had to deal with it.

"AHH!" I could hear the scream from the other line all the way across the room. Everyone rushed over to surround Seth.

"Meghan? Baby? Are you there? Babe! Answer me!" Seth shouted. He looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know! All I heard was screaming and Nessie pleading!"

My hands balled up into fists and I started to have a hard time breathing. "Let's go," I said almost inaudible.

"Where?"

"To Port Angeles." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was away from Renesmee, and she was in trouble. Someone could be hurting her. Then a shiver ran down my spine, I felt the heat go throughout my body, and I was wolf.

I haven't been wolf for a few weeks, so this was pretty surprising. Seth jumped up from the staircase and raced over to open the door for me. I quickly ran out and he followed. I could hear the tear of his clothes as his paws appeared right next to me.

Then I saw Edward and Jasper running behind us at full speed. We ran as fast as we could through the woods by the highway that lead to Port Angeles. My eyes were glued to the road, looking for Renesmee's little, red car.

We were halfway to Port Angeles when I could see a shining object up ahead. I ran even faster and then I could make out Renesmee… fighting? Renesmee was fighting someone? A guy?

"Shit," I heard Edward say behind me.

I got even angrier. The only type of person Renesmee wouldn't be able to take down would be a vampire.

**PLEASE REVIEW! That is all I have to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**You ready to find out who the mystery vampire is?**

_Renesmee POV_

"Who are you?" I shouted in between punches. I jumped up in the air to kick his head back.

"My, you truly are an exquisite girl, aren't you?" He replied. His eyes were crimson red and hair was light brunette, short, and pointy. "I didn't come to fight, young lady. Why don't you put your fists down and we can talk?"

"Well," I started, "I don't know you, and I need to protect myself and my friend." He paused to take a step back. He glanced over at Meghan, who was scared to death in the passenger's seat.

"What a beautiful, delicious girl, I must say," He purred.

"Don't touch her," I hissed and jumped at him.

"Renesmee, this is enough," He said from underneath me. Him knowing my name caught me off guard, and a chance for him to escape.

"How do you…"

"I knew you as a baby. I was just sent here to make sure you are causing no havoc. And obviously, you are."

"What?"

"Darling, we don't like mixed breeds."

"Who is we?"

"Nessie!" I heard my dad yell and before I knew it the man was off me. I quickly turned my head to see my dad put him in a choke hold.

"Awe, Edward it's been to long. Where's Bella?" He asked glancing around.

"Stay away from my family," My dad growled.

"But why? Yours is so _intriguing_, especially now. Aro is not going to be happy."

"About what?"

The guy looked at me, as if shocked. "You haven't told him?" He asked.

"Told me what?" Edward growled again.

"This is family business and _not_ the time," I hissed.

My father looked completely shocked, but I kept my mind on other things so he wouldn't get to know until later.

"Felix," My father finally said his name, "Leave."

"Oh, don't worry. We _all_ will back once again."

"But _why_?"

"Oh, you shall soon find out."

And then Felix ran off into the woods.

I felt fur rub up against me, and I turned to see Jacob's brown eyes looking at me with pity.

"I'm fine, baby. Hey, I have some clothes for you and Seth in the trunk. I'll be right back." I got up, stroked Jake's beautiful fur once, and then ran over to the car. Meghan was still frozen in the passenger's seat, so I opened her door.

"Wow," She whispered.

"Are you okay? That must have been awful for you to witness," I tried to understand her point of view.

"I was so _scared_. I thought he was going to hurt you! Then Edward just showed up out of _no where_! Is this what vampire life is all about? Fighting?"

"Oh, honey, no. All I can really tell you is that there are good vampires, and bad vampires. We try to keep peace, but sometimes no one agrees, so it all blows up. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad I got a little insight of your life. I had no idea…" She trailed off.

I reached into the car and gave her a big hug. After I let go, I walked around to the end of the car and grabbed two pairs of shorts out of the trunk.

"Here you go," I said to Jake. He grabbed them with his teeth and ran into the woods, with Seth on his tail. A few seconds later, they came running out and Jacob wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead repeatedly.

"I love you _so_ much. Never scare me like that _again_." He kissed me again. "Please, baby, I need you forever. Don't do that ever again."

"I'm sorry, babe. Please stop worrying. I, um, I need to talk to you," I spoke slowly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I grabbed Jake's arm and started to pull him away from everybody else. Seth had Meghan sitting in his lap and she was crying. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. We walked past Jasper, and he gave me a look of concern. I quickly just looked away. I don't know how I'll be able to tell my family.

We raced into the woods and then I sat down a log. Jake came up and sat right beside me. He put his arms around me and I snuggled against his side.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to tell you."

"What is it, love? You can tell me anything."

"Jake… I'm pregnant."

His hands fell from around me. His eyes then widened, and his mouth fell open. "For real?" He asked.

I couldn't do anything but nod.

Then he smiled, which, obviously, threw me back. Why is he smiling?

"Really? Oh, Nessie! We're going to be a family!"

"Um, honey, your actually excited about this?"

"Renesmee, of course I am. This is amazing."

"Jake. Are you listening to yourself? We can't tell _my_ dad! That is completely insane! He will be so unbelievably pissed! I _can't _tell my father!"

"What?"

"Jacob, are you in shock or something? We are talking about telling _Edward_ we're pregnant!"

He paused for a second, finally thinking about my words. "Well," He started, "I'm sorry, Nessie. I doubt I'll be able to be there for you. He's going to kill me, right?"

"Yes."

Jake sighed. "How the _hell_ can we tell him?"

"I can tell him by myself, if you want."

"No, babe, no. We're going to do this together," He then reassured me with a smile.

"Together, forever?" I asked.

"Forever."

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

READERS!

Thank you SO much for the reviews! It means a lot and I'm glad I'm doing a good job!

Sorry for the hold up, but lately I've been pretty busy so I haven't really had time to write.

I'll try getting things up ASAP! If you want, go ahead and suggest something for me to write!

I could always use a little extra push!

THANKS! (:


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**I'm bbaacckkk! Please enjoy! :)**

_Renesmee POV_

"Hey, sweetie. Are you feeling any better?" Edward asked the morning after the Felix attack.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Thanks for asking." I fiddled through my hair nervously. Now was the time. I didn't want Jake doing this with me, even though he really wanted to. I just couldn't risk anything with my father's temper. I know he wouldn't kill him, but what if he severely hurt him?

"Why would I hurt Jacob? He hasn't done anything lately." Edward said as he poured cereal into a bowl for me.

"Um, well it wasn't neccessarily just him…"

He stopped. "What?"

"Well, Daddy, please don't be mad at me."

"I won't." He showed no emotions in his face.

I swallowed hard. "I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm… pregnant."

_Jacob POV_

"Hello?" I said into my cell phone.

"Hello, Jacob. It's Edward. Would you mind running by the service station to pick me up something?"

"Oh, not at all. What is it?"

"A pregnancy test."

Oh, shit. "Um, what… what for?" I asked.

"_You know_." He hissed. I swallowed hard and hung up the phone. Did Nessie tell him without me? Or did he read her mind? I really hope she didn't. She promised we'd tell him together. Or… was she just trying to save me?

I made a quick U-turn and headed back into town. As I pulled into the service station I swear I saw a familiar face, but who was it?

I looked back again but the face was gone. Oh, well. Maybe he went inside or left. He had blonde hair and a square face. I don't know where I would have seen a guy like that before.

I walked inside and went over to the isle that had the pregnancy tests. There were so many types. Which one did Nessie have before? Well, how should I know, she took the test without me. It's been bugging me how she hasn't included me on so much lately…

I grabbed one that looked legitimate and took it up to the counter.

"$5.99, please." I looked in my wallet and grabbed a ten dollar bill. "Oh, hey!" The clerk spoke again.

I looked up at the short blonde hair, blue eyed boy and my jaw dropped.

Mike Newton.

"Uh, hey, Mike. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Don't worry, this isn't my real job. I'm taking my daughter's shift because she's sick."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas, Black! She's got a boyfriend. Plus, she's only fourteen."

"_Fourteen_?" Has time passed by that much? Could Mike really have a fourteen year old daughter already?

"Yeah. Jessica Stanely and I got married right after high school. She got pregnant when we were nineteen. It's no big deal, though, she's a great kid. I'm glad we kept Annabel."

"Wow. Well, congratulations, dude."

"And now who did you knock up? Is Bella cheating on Edward with you?" He chuckled.

I shuddered at my past. "Nah, man, it's this one girl, Renesmee."

"Sounds pretty. Are you married?"

"Um, not yet."

"Well, congrats to you, too. It was nice seeing you, Jake. You haven't aged a bit." He said as I walked out of the store.

_Renesmee POV_

Edward's grip on my wrist was unbearable as he dragged me up to Carlisle's house. Jake had just arrived at our house with the pregnancy test and he was walking slowly behind us. I think he was mad at me for not waiting for him to tell my dad, but I just couldn't do that to him. Not after telling my dad that we had sex.

"Why are we going to Carlisle's house?" I asked tentatively.

"I want to know for sure."

"We can't know for sure at our house? I don't get why we have to go all the way up there just to take a test."

"We're going to have Carlisle do another test, too. We'll do this test and if it's positive, I'm going to have Carlisle do the blood test to see if you're pregnant."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

We entered the house and Carlisle was waiting, with a very serious doctor-type look on his face. It scared me.

"Hi, Grandpa."

"Hello, darling. Are you ready?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"Okay. You all can wait out here at first and then I will let you come inside. Is that all right?" Carlisle eyed Jacob and it just made me feel worse.

"Fine." Edward spoke quietly.

_Jacob POV_

"How is she?" Meghan asked as she ran in through the door. Seth trailed in behind her.

"Fine. She's just taking some tests with Carlisle to make sure that she's pregnant, I think." I answered.

"Why? The test was positive."

"Apparently they aren't as positive with vampires, or Edward's just too stubborn to take the truth." I glanced over at him and he just glared.

"Jacob? Edward? Do you want to come in?" I heard Carlisle's voice shout from behind the door.

I walked in behind Edward leaving Meghan and Seth in the hallway. Nessie was lying in the fettle position on the table. I walked over to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"The store bought test says that she is pregnant, but the blood test says she's not." Carlisle started. "And of course, the blood test is always right, but when I tested her, there was werewolf blood and genes in her. I am going to do an ultrasound on her to see if there is a baby in there or not."

"Oh." I whispered.

I sat holding Nessie's hand as Carlisle spread that goo onto her stomach. We looked up at the monitor and there was a distinctive shape in Nessie's stomach, but there was no movement.

"Renesmee," Carlisle spoke softly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know you think you had a miscarriage," He said slowly. Renesmee began to cry. "But you didn't bleed. I know you're a very special girl, but you would have bled the baby out. So, either this baby is very special, or you're baby is not quite alive yet."

**Whoa! I don't know what I'm doing! I don't have a game plan going on here, but let's hope Renesmee doesn't have a dead baby in her! :'(**


End file.
